Recatate Soldado Ryan
by Nimphy
Summary: CONTINUACION de Amor en la Colmena... necesario leer dicha precuela  CONTENIDO YAOI! Este fic fue hehco con ayuda de mi gran amiga Nekroz. No tuvimos ganas de arreglar el formato de negrita o cursiva... bueno en realidad si pero se me olvido n.n
1. Recatate Soldado Ryan

**(interpretese esto como si fuera un trailer, desde aquí hasta el titulo)**

**Nos reunimos aquí hoy para dar comienzo al proyecto "recatate soldado ryan"**

**Todos de pie para el himno...**

**...unos 4 minutos con 37 segundos después...**

**Comienza la reunion, los escritores presentan sus ideas**

**VF: **a ver... empecemos por... contar la vida despues que pasa un año; hagamos una breve introduccion con respecto a los acontecimientos anteriores

Smellerbee: **algo que involucra tantas palabras parece tener sentido**

**VF: ¬¬U**

**De los creadores de "Amor en la colmena", "El tema del invierno", "Verdulerias con puertas giratorias" y "TAROD, el alegre sirenito"**

RECATATE SOLDADO RYAN 

Primero vamos a decir lo que paso una vez que termino el fic "amor en la colmena":

Jinx y Billy tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Mora. Gizmo obviamente no queria saber nada del asunto, pero los demas estaban felices por ellos. De todas formas, antes de que naciera Mora, la unica evidencia que tenian los HIVE de que Billy y Jinx estaban juntos, era que cada vez se evidenciaba mas el embarazo de esta, Seguían escondiéndose para estar a solas, porque les parecia mas divertido n.n (aunque una vez mamut los descubrio besándose en el gimnasio, porque casi nunca iba nadie ahí :P)

Sally se mudo a la colmena poco después de haber perdido el embarazo y estando 90 segura de que no fue por causas naturales. Nunca les dijo a los padres en donde estaba, de todas formas, los padres no se preocuparon tanto porque sabian perfectamente que su hija se habia escapado con el vago y ya les habia arruinado suficiente la reputación.

Paso un año sin muchos problemas, cometian crímenes menores de vez en cuando. Sally jamas les dijo a los demas que tenia poderes, nisiquiera a Jinx, de quien se habia hecho moderadamente buena amiga. Mora crecio y era mas que evidente que Billy era su padre, tenia sus ojos y era pelirroja como el (en este fic Billy es pelirrojo les guste o no, lero lero). Se la pasaba persiguiendo a Gizmo, pensando que era otro niño con quien jugar.

Seemore corto con su novia Samara, y Kyd Wykkyd jamas estuvo de novio con Angel, como muchos creian. Tan solo era buenos amigos.

El amor maternal de Jinx logro reemplazar un poco su constante histeriquismo pero jamas dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo como para que los chicos olvidaran su lado homicida (jeje), especialmente después de las misiones fracasadas.

Eso es básicamente todo, lo unico que falta agregar es que en el comienzo de este fic, Sally tiene un embarazo de tres meses (si, otro ¬¬), y que AUN no se lo dijo a PH ni a los demas, aunque si se lo dijo a Jinx. Ella es muy delgada asi que todavía no se delato.

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el clima estaba templado, agradable, despejado con probabilidades de precipitaciones en sectores aislados, habia una humedad del 60, una temperatura de 22 grados Celsius con una sensación termica de 25 grados, un nivel medio de contaminación y...

Sub: para para para!!! Deja de divagar, por el amor de Dios!!! .

Smel: T.T

Bueno, a lo que iba...

Jinx estaba ocupada ayudando a Mora a caminar, ella ya habia dado sus primeros pasos pero aun tenia muchos tropiezos. Billy, un par de sus clones, Mamut y Seemore estaban jugando al Mario Kart (se cansaron del clásico de autos que siempre juegan), y Kyd Wykkyd y Gizmo estaban de espectadores

Sally estaba en otro de sus intentos de insinuarle a PH de la forma mas delicada posible que estaba embarazada.. pero por el momento sus insinuaciones solo lograban que PH pensara que ella tenia ganas de...(laralaa) Y él accedia con mucho gusto en ayudarla en eso, no le gustaba contradecirla.

Gizmo estaba mas irritable que antes (si lo pueden creer) porque entre Mora y Sally, en quien no confiaba para nada, no sabia a cual odiaba mas. Ademas gracias a que empezaba la epoca en la que se supone que Mora dijera sus primeras palabras, él debia cuidar su vocabulario, porque si decia insultos enfrente de ella, Jinx iba a darle una muerte horriblemente dolorosa...

Esa noche se pusieron a ver unas películas de terror, en la primera se re traumaron, y antes de ver la segunda Billy se fue de ahí excusando que tenia sueño. Los demas se quedaron a verla, pero era malísima, asi que de a poco se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron PH, SM y KW. PH se habia quedado dormido en el sofa.

Cuando pusieron la tercera, "Voces del mas alla 2", solo KW y SM seguían viéndola... estaban re metidos en la trama. De repente se pegaron un buen susto y ambos se abrazaron del miedo...

Se quedaron como Oo, y apagaron la película y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, SM y KW volvieron a la vieja etapa de evadirse x un tiempo...

Un par de semanas después... Sally decide que ya paso demasiado tiempo y va a ir y decirle a PH de una dichosa vez que van a tener un hijo

bueno agarra se decide va al cuarto y le grita: ya esta ya esta!! estoy embarazada!! de 3 meses!! vamos a tener un bebe!!

PH: Oo

Sally: gracias a Dios! Este si era el cuarto!! La séptima siempre es la vencida

Cuando finalmente se lo dijo tuvieron una larga discusión... pero por algun motivo que solo Nekroz conoce terminaron hablando de que si algun dia le darìan un hermanito a su hij. Sally no estaba segura, le dijo a PH que ella fue separada de su hermano y sufrio mucho. Entonces se pusieron a hablar del hermano de Sally, quien ODIA el ejercito y toda relacion con eso, asi que con PH se va a llevar joya ¬¬U

Sally le cuenta que su hermano es un rebelde... que no escucha a nadie ni acepta ordenes, aparte es muy solitario y le tiene aberracion a las fiestas del ricachon, se hace el malo y rompe todo. PH estaba encantado de escuchar todo esto, como si no hubiera sufrido suficiente con los papas de Sally (Q.E.P.D.)

Sally ademas le dijo que era muy unida con su hermano y que el era muy sobreprotector con ella.

Nota: Sally y su hermano fueron adoptados por separado y este tambien tiene poderes, que por el momento desconocemos. Y según Nekroz el la va a tener mas jodida que Sally.

Un par de dias mas tarde tuvieron otra fiesta del ricachon, entonces Jinx quiere ir pero no puede dejar sola a Mora, y, como es lógico, no confia en los hombres :P

Asi que llamo a una agencia de niñeras, que le dijo que iban a mandar a alguien... (duh)

Suena el timbre

Jinx: Abran, es la niñera n.n

Gizmo abre la puerta...

Gizmo: Oo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: Oo

En la puerta de la colmena estaba nada mas y nada menos que: Raven

Raven a Smel: Si!!! Aparezco incluso en los fics que no se tratan de los Titanes!! Me kieren todos!! n.n

Raven: Huh... hola?

PH: Y tu que haces aquí? (el unico que se recupero del trauma ademas de Sally q no entendia un sorongo)

Raven: Soy la niñera. Ustedes me contrataron...

Jinx: Oo... Ehh... Esto es una broma??

Raven: No. Solo diganme donde esta el niño o niña que se supone que tengo que cuidar.

Jinx: No creas que vamos a confiarte a mi hija.

Raven: Mira, aparentemente necesitan que alguien la cuide. Y de aquí la unica persona confiable soy yo.

Los HIVE se ponen a debatir entre ellos..

Jinx: Esta bien, puedes cuidar a Mora, pero no intentes nada. De todas formas pondremos a Billy a vigilarte

Raven pensando: Esto es una broma?? Ese idiota no es capaz ni de vigilar un frasco con una abeja dentro... ¬¬U

Billy se multiplica en dos, haciendo que Sally quede con los ojos como platos...

Sally: Còmo...??

Raven: Quien es esta chica??

Jinx: nadie, una amiga...

Sally: n.n

Jinx: ¬¬U

Raven: Bueno... solo dime donde estan las cosas de la niña...

Jinx le hace un simple recorrido al cuarto de Mora, mientras Sally sigue mirando como loca a Billy, que la verdad ya esta medio asustado.

Bien, van a la fiesta, y un Billy se queda vigilando a Raven con un ojo mientras con el otro jugaba videojuegos ¬¬U


	3. Chapter 3

En la fiesta: Jinx y Billy estan bailando, KW esta "soportando" los desahogos de Gizmo (aprovechaba que no estaba cerca de mora para expulsar todos los insultos que tuvo que tragarse)

SM estaba tomando toda bebida alcoholica que encontrara como si de eso dependiera su vida, Mamut estaba comiendo y PH estaba bailando con Sally. En un giro Sally accidentalmente golpeo a un chico, y este le gritò:

Chico: Fijate por donde vas, idiota! Volcaste mi cerveza en mi ropa!! ¬¬

Sally: Oye! No me grites asi! Fue un accidente!

Chico: Ten mas cuidado o no sera el unico accidente!!!

Sally se va a buscar a PH

SM estaba a punto de vomitar x todo lo que habia bebido... KW lo notò asi que fue y lo llevò al baño antes de que dejara un charco de vomito en medio de la pista. Apoyó a SM en el inodoro xa q vomitara y se quedo viéndolo con cara mezcla de compasión y asco. Cuando parecia que SM habia terminado, el lo ayudo a levantarse y SM de la nada comenzó a besarlo. KW: Oo

Si, si, todo muy lindo n.n , excepto x el sabor a vomito que debian tener los besos.

Como sea, PH fue al baño y se horrorizo al encontrarse con SM y KW besándose en el piso del baño (no se xq en el piso, pregúntenle a Nekroz)

PH: Que pasa aca??!!

KW se sacó a SM de encima y se levantó casi de un salto. SM gateó hasta el inodoro y volvió a vomitar. PH extendió q SM estaba completamente borracho y lo dejo pasar, aunque seguia horrorizado. Cuando salió del baño se quedó afuera esperando a que ellos dos salieran, pero Sally fue hacia el y le dijo lo que pasó con ese chico.

(Nota: durante el resto de la fiesta, PH no volvio a ver a KW y SM, parece que se quedaron en el baño. :P)

Bueno, por supuesto PH se molestó y fue a ver a ese chico para que se disculpe con su novia, ademas asi demuestra que es un buen novio n.n

Aca empieza la gran pelea damas y caballeros... y Paula :P (n.n)

**Finalmente SM y KW salen del baño y van a la colmena antes q SM vomite el higado. Van al cuarto de SM, no se cruzaron ni con Billy ni con Raven. SM se tiró en el sillon y se quedó dormido, KW se pone a leer.**

**cuando SM despierta, lentamente se acuerda de lo de anoche y le pregunta q paso?**

**KW no dijo nada (¬¬U)**

**SM le dijo: pense q eras... que no eras el novio de wings? (a angel le dicen wings... no les cae bien . )**

**KW niega con la cabeza**

SM como que se le ocurre algo y le pregunta:

-Ehh... Yo... y hace un gesto que significa "te gusto??"** y KW hace tipo levanta los hombros con una media sonrisa, **y muy sonrojado. SM tambien esta sonrojado pero KW no lo notó.

Bueno, PH localiza a Ryan, y comienza a "retarlo" por lo que le dijo a Sally.

Chico: Y que me importa si es tu novia o no? Ni siquiera me importa esta maldita fiesta de viejas chotas y sabes que?? no te me hagas el "soldadito" me da igual que lo seas, mas motivo para odiarte!"

**Raven estaba en el cuarto de Mora, haciendo que se duerma. Y Billy se habia aburrida de "vigilarla" asi que se fue al baño a jugar a las cartas con cuca. (jinx le va a retorcer el pescuezo) Pero no cree q pase nada malo xq raven estaba cuidando bien a Mora.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno la discusión entre PH y el chico sube cada vez mas de tono hasta que terminan a las piñas. Encima PH tiró al chico contra una mesa haciendo que el ponche caiga sobre una vieja gorda horrible con una verruga. Esta se enoja y empieza a llamar a los guardias mientras PH y el chico se ahorcaban simultáneamente.

El chico le da un golpe estilo DBZ en la espalda y PH se enfurece, lo agarra del pie y lo golpea contra el suelo. Luego agarra para darle un golpe y noquearlo, y justo llegan los guardias y separan a los dos.

Sally estaba re preocupada y sale a ver si PH estaba bien y le pide a los guardias que no se lo lleven

Entonces cuando Sally dice eso, salta el chico para defenderse, diciendo que PH empezó

entonces ahi empiezan a discutir de vuelta, pero los paran ahi nomas, y... encima vienen los padres del chico con unas caras nada felices.

Se llevan al chico y se disculpan con Sally y PH por su comportamiento.

Asi que se lo llevan mientras el tiraba insultos por el patio.

A continuación Sally empieza a regañar a PH (OMG su primera pelea)

Ese chico habia notado algo durante su alegre interaccion con Sally y PH... Conocia a esa chica de algun lado, pero no sabia de donde.. Conocia esos ojos. Ese chico era Ryan, el hermano de Sally, y no habia visto esos ojos en diez años.

Bueno, entonces Sally y PH empiezan a discutir, hasta que viene Gizmo, que les dice que ya se va a la base porque tiene sueño

**Antes de irse nota que PH esta todo golpeado pero no dice nada, y se va pensando:**

"**mierda me aburri como un hongo en esta puta fiesta y PH tuvo una pelea y me la perdi maldita mi suerte "**

**Cuando llega a la base pìensa "me voy directo a mi cuarto porque no soporto a ese maldito feto, siempre quiere que juegue con ella!!"**

**no soi un niño!!!**

**sub de gizmo: niño**

**Momentos mas tarde, cuando Jinx y Billy llegaron a la Colmena, fueron a ver como se encontraba Mora. Jinx se horrorizo al enterarse que Billy (2º) se quedó jugando a las cartas con la cuca en vez de vigilar a su hija, casi lo estrangula, pero cuando vio que Mora estaba bien, simplemente sonrió, le pagó a Raven, y la llevó a la salida, mientras raven miraba los billetes a contraluz para ver si no eran falsos... jaja :P**

**Luego Jinx notó que mamut no habia vuelto... se dieron cuenta q habia desaparecido cuando vieron la heladera llena.**

**Se lo olvidaron en la fiesta. A la semana entrante lo fueron a buscar a "Objetos perdidos"**

**Cuando KW**** termino de leer, se quedo mirando al techo pensativo**

**Aca el mundo agarro y se distorsiono, osea que se entienda es como un flashback bien con efecto sueño y algo de sepia. Mira que elegante :P**

**Se ve a un niño tomado de la mano de su mama, el niño tenia un aspecto lugubre, tipo los nenes de la peliculas de terror, esos q tienen poderes o sienten cosas vithe q son muy callados (los favoritos de Nekroz y mios tambien)**

**Era KW d niño y estaban en una iglesia.. la mama estaba charlando con otra mujer pero no se veian sus caras sino q eran del menton para abajo. Lo que representa este dichoso flashback es como que KW piensa q pensarian sus papas si se enteran que es laralaa...**

**Bah: que pensaria su mama... **

**Se quedo pensando en eso y se sintio medio mal (como enfermo). Después se puso a pensar en que fue eso, si realmente SM gustaba d el o era x lo ahogado d borracho.**

**Decide q cuando tenga la oportunidad (cuando esten a solas) va a hablar con SM, aunque no se le ocurre q decir... Bah, como expresarse y "qué" expresar.**

**Cuando PH y Sally volvieron el fue a buscar algo para los golpes mientras Sally amalemente le recordaba por enésima vez que gracias a Dios quwe sus padres no lo vieron comportándose asi o hubieran usado sus influencias para meterlo preso o algo por el estilo.**

**Jinx no le hizo el favor a Billy esa noche (ya saben de que hablo...), por no vigilar a Mora como correspondia... Él solo miraba de reojo cada tantos mi8nutos para asegurarse que Raven no estaba acuchillando a su hija. **

**Cuando Raven vuelve a la Torre T les cuenta q la niña q tenia q cuidar era hija de Jinx.**

**Todos: Oo (y Cyborg el doble)**

**Cyborg: Oo quien es el padre??? Oo**

**Cuando Raven le dice, se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Cyborg los efectos de cinco infartos simultaneos en camara lenta...**

**Les contaremos un poco sobre Ryan:**

**Para empezar, sus padres son peores que los de Sally.**

Luego de que lo sacaran de la fiesta casi arastradolo de los pelos, lo llevaron inmediatamente a su casa, y lo encerraron en el sotano. Ryan se puso a pensar como vengarse de sus odiosos padres pero decidio mejor concentrar sus esfuerzos en averiguar quien era aquella chica y porque le resultaba tan familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Entonces** al dia siguiente KW se decide a hablar con SM xa ver q mierda fue eso**

**xo el flaco habia tomado tanto q seguia dormido.**

**KW penso: q lindo c ve cuando duerme n.n**

**dps penso : yo pense eso?**

Es**taba confundido**

**Cuando finalmente SM despierta, desayuna, y vuelve a su cuarto supongo xa ver tele o algo KW va y toca a su puerta**

**SM le abre y cuando lo ve se queda en blanco**

**Se acordaba de lo que paso en la fiesta.**

**Bueno KW ya mas o menos tiene planeado lo que iba a decirle, pero no sabia como. Asi que simplemente agarro un cuaderno y escribio algo ahí y se lo mostro a SM.**

**KW le habia preguntado si recordaba la fiesta, y luego el por qué lo beso.**

**SM taba rojo rojo rojo rojisimo...**

**Entonces empieza a trabarse, dice ehh... ahh.. huh... y algunas vocales y consonantes mas**

**Bien... SM se lo queda mirando como: mierda no keria q llegara este dia . y empieza a tartamudear y como se puso rojo KW solo supuso y fue hacia el y comenzo a besarlo**

**Deducción de KW: Si SM no gustaba de el xq iba a ponerse tan rojo?**

**Mientras tanto vamos con Ryan, estaba trazando sus objetivos:**

VF: Por ahora, averiguar la identidad de la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

luego... ya le encontrare que hacer

**Smel: jaja que limpie la pileta**

VF: sip...

**Smel: Ta mugrosa la pileta. Ya flotan cadaveres**

VF: sip, bueno, en resumen, taba pensando como matar a los viejos esos

y... en quien era la piba esa... tonces, cuando se escapa de su casucha, va a donde a hacen las fiestas, a ver en el registro de invitados** a ver si reconocia a la chica x el nombre.**

Bueno, le pidio al administrador los papeles gentilmente con una 45 mm en mano, y luego de un rato ya los tenia a su disposición, y se va corriendo porque vio que un empleado estaba llamando a la policia.

**Va a la casa de uno de sus amigos "complices" para leer los papeles tranquilo.**

Entonces... ve el nombre de Sally, pero un apellido que no conocia. Penso que no sería tan difícil, no habia muchos ricachones en ese pueblo, **solo tiene q buscar una pareja ricachona con ese apellido y preguntar si su hija se llama Sally.**

Volvamos con SM/KW

**Bueno luego de q KW le estampara un beso, SM no dijo nada, asique... bueno, estuvieron un rato besandose sin q ninguno c opusiera. Como a Rox le gusta. Jaja.**

**Luego SM se acordo de la camara de vigilancia y la desonecto... la vdd ya todos se habian encargado de esas dichosas camaras hace rato, pero SM nunca trajo a su exnovia a la colmena asi q no se habia acordado**

**el unico q aun la tenia era Gizmo, supongo**

**Ese dia Gizmo se entretenia como de costumbre en huir despavoridamente de Mora que lo persigue por todos lados pensando que es otro niño con quien jugar, y... accidentalmente le enseñó su primer palabra...**

**Jinx con tono asesino!!.. GIZMO!! . **

**Pronto tuvieron otra fiesta del ricachon, siguen yendo a las fiestas para ganarse al ricachon, pero en reralidad no eran tan malas ahora.**

**Dejaron nuevamente a Raven cuidando a Mora, pero sin vigilancia, aparte de la heladera, cuca y las camaras. **

**Jinx habia ido al baño, y Billy estaba en la barra. De repente se le acerca una chica con pelo corto color arcoiris y le habla de la nada, Billy la evade, pero igual la miró. Luego la chica intentó besarlo. Billy iba retrocediendo hasta que quedó contra la salida de emergencia. En eso llega Jinx recitando LA FRASE.**

**Jinx: Qué pasa aca?? ¬¬**

**Chica: Jinx!! Que bueno verte!! ****n.n**

**Jinx: Sen:D**

**Billy: . ! . ! ¿???**

**Jinx observó la escena y agregó: El es Billy, mi novio... Estabas tratando de besarlo? (lo dijo sonriendo picaronamente :P)**

**Sen: Yo?? . Nooo (laralaaa)**

**Irónicamente Billy estaba comprimido entre Sen y la puerta, buscando a tientas la manija...**

**Jinx y Sen se quedaron charlando y Billy aprovecho para volver a la barra.**

**La heladera estaba aburrida... Decidio hacerles una broma a los demas n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente **mamut estaba alegremente jugando con los videojuegos con los Billys, entonces le dio hambre y fue a buscar algo para comer. La heladera le dijo que solo se iba a abrir si sabia el codigo. **

**Mamut: ¬¬XXX**

**Después de varios intentos fallidos, golpes, suplicas y lagrimas derramadas decidio irse a dormir.**

**Cuando e acostó su cama se hundio hasta llegar practicamente al piso, decidio hacer dieta.**

**Todos: Oo**

Especialmente la heladera. Mamut se dijo a si mismo: Jaja mi venganza esta cumplida.

Al dia siguiente del que consiguió los datos de donde vivia Sally (al menos sus padres), Ryan se dirigio a la mansión.

Cuando llego encontro a una familia de hurones viviendo en ella y le dijeron que ahi ni vivian mas los -comoseaelapellido-

Y Ryan estaba que ya mataba a los pobres hurones ¬¬

VF: Bueno no encerio, habian unos mafiosos viviendo ahi

**Smel: hurones mafiosos. anotado**

Entonces luego de unas cuantas peleas, le dicen los nombres de los viejos que antes vivian ahí, pero no le dicen donde estan viviendo ¬¬

**PH salio de su cuarto para ir a buscar algo a la heladera y justo vio q KW salia del de SM!!!! (KW estaba yendo a su cuarto a dormir...) y lo mira como diciendo: que pasa aca??!**

**KW no dice nada**

**sub: no... jode ¬¬U**

**smel: otra vez vos??!! **

Suv: ola toy en el ospital pero igual las veo luego bien

VF: eso fue rapido . 

suv se fue esta en el hospital porque por la depre del miercoles hubo conflictos internos

**Smel: peritonitis?**

VF: algo asi

**Smel: OK... PH le dice algo a KW?**

PH: O.OUU

KW (mudo): O.O

**B**ueno, PH se quedo medio... OO cuando vio a KW y empezo a imaginarse cosas que no le gustaban para nada

**Smel: penso q habian... ?**

VF: seguro...

**Bue... KW no dijo nada... Solo c fue a su cuarto evadiendo ligeramente a PH**

Entonces salio SM para ir a buscar algo de comida

**PH lo miro con cara de ojete (osea feo mal)**

**SM le dice: que?? que pasa?? con cara d paranoico vithe, lo peor es q no c hace el tarado, lo dice en serio**

PH: que...? que fue eso?!

**SM: que cosa? (ahi si se hacia el tonto)**

pone esta cara...

PH: ¬¬...

Silencio incomodo hasta que...

**Pasa un Billy a los pedos con una moto, hace tanto ruido que despierta hasta los muertos, pasa entre los dos, esta a punto d chocar con la pared, frena a un mm d la heladera y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**PH: esa es mi moto, bastardo!!!**

**Billy: mentira, es mia **

**PH: mia **

**Billy: mia **

varias discusiones inteligentes despues...

**SM aprovecha el escandalo mayusculo xa escurrirse de nuevo a su cuarto. **

Justo cae Sally.

**Cada vez q Sally ve al futuro padre, se esta matando a golpes con algun flaco ¬¬**

**PH y Billy siguen a los puñetazos (Billy se moria de la risa), y x suerte la heladera llego a vender entradas. Con el dinero se compra una pistola**

Bueno Sally se canso, tomó de la oreja a PH y se lo llevó castigado

**Smel: al rincon!!**

Viene tambien Jinx, y **le dice a Billy con su peor cara d homicida: devuelvele su moto.**

**Billy como q c asusta vithe y c la devuelve y con su peor cara de perro regañado dice: Al cabo q ni queria. . **

**PH mira alrededor y piensa: con todo lo q paso alrededor ese hijo d puta aprovecho xa escaparse!! (esa era la idea, KW "le aposto" a Billy 20 dolares a q hiciera eso, xo no le explico xq)**


	7. Chapter 7

Volviendo con Ryan, los hurones no querian decirle donde estaban ahora los padres de Sally, pero Ryan insistio tanto que le ofrecieron un intercambio:

-Te diremos donde estan si nos traes la cabeza de Daniel Ghao (por inventar un nombre de algun policia)...

Ryan se cansò, tomò un hacha y empezó a perseguir a los hurones. No los matò pero por casualidad, y luego decidio seguir buscando por su cuenta sin haber obtenido mas información que los nombres de los padres de Sally.

Entonces se va; y los hurones, con sus ultimas fuerzas, dicen: que pibe mas traumado.

Bueno, Ryan fue en busca de sus amigos para que lo ayuden: uno era drogadicto, el otro era chorro de los mas bajos, uno era villero y escuchaba cumbia en un discman robado...

Los amigos, emocionados, le dijeron: claro loco, como no te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a los conchetos eso?? y si son pobre seguro andan por ahí.

Excepto el drogadicto, que no habla mucho. Generalmente se la pasa viendo las cosas como si estuvieran bailando, a veces brillando y a veces desenfocándose. Su pasatiempo es luchar con la fuerza de gravedad y no saludar al piso, que parece ser muy amigo suyo.

Bueno, Ryan y sus amigos reemprenden la fantastica búsqueda, pero sin éxito. Villero comenta que es mas facil encontrar a Waldo, de hecho, lo encontraron tres veces y media durante su búsqueda.

VF: Como "y media"??

Smel: Es que es año bisiesto.

VF: Ah.

Smel: Puedo seguir?? ¬¬

VF: No. n.n

Asi que Chorro se deja atrapar por la policia, asi busca papeles en la comisaria donde tienen los registros de la gente. (crímenes menores, asi no venian los titanes), mientras Drogadicto y Villero ayudaban a Ryan a seguir buscando por ahí. Cuando Chorro les manda un mensaje a los otros 3, va Ryan a buscar los papeles.

Habia encontrado algo sobre los padres de Sally.

SM espero a que pasara todo el despelote del living para salir a comer, y eso fue recien cuando Sally se llevo a PH de la oreja (jeje). Asi que apenas saliò de su habitación fue corriendo al living y prácticamente arranco la puerta de la heladera y arrasó con su contenido, incluyendo el pure de manzana de Mora, el extracto de jugo de limon, los tipicos tuppers de la suegra, el pastel de frutas navideño que nadie come, y una caja abierta de bicarbonato de sodio que venia de regalo con la heladera.

Mas tarde cuando mamut fue a la heladera la vio vacia y se puso reloco y rompio todo.

Despues vinieron los billy con PIZZA!!! Litros y litros de pizza!!

KW estaba durmiendo pero el dulce sensual e irresistible aroma de la pizza lo despertó.

Ahora se ve una de esas clásicas tomas donde mágicamente el olor toma un color visible, llega a la persona, hace una mano indicándole que lo siga, y mas mágicamente aun la persona levita y es arrastrada por el olor :p

Cuando llega al living estan todos ahi embutiendo la pizza. Y KW y SM rezan porque PH no les diga a los demas lo q vio.

Billy creyó que SM y KW estaban rezando para dar gracias por la comida, asi que los imitó... Uno a uno fueron imitándolos hasta que la escena termino siendo una de las cosas mas estrafalarias. Te juro que es la primera vez que veo a una heladera rezando.

Volviendo con Ryan y sus amigos.

En su desesperación, Ryan agarró todos los archivos que pudo y salió corriendo de la comisaria, los amigos lo siguieron y se detuvieron en un bar para estar mas comodos, aparte Villero, Drogadicto y Chorro querian tener diversion con alguna chica linda.

Excepto Ryan que esta muy ocupado jugando a Sherlock Holmes ¬¬. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por su salud mental.

Cuando encuentra lo que buscaba (la dirección de los padres) se pone a saltar loco de algo que intentaba ser euforia pero a vista de los mortales que no conocen a Ryan, la verdad infundaba bastante terror. Ryan empieza a saltar por todo el bar, asustando a todos, hasta a la maquina que toca musica.

Smel: La maquina de musica es amiga d la heladera???

VF: sip

Smel Hay un cientifico loco q hace electronicos animados?

VF: Seguro, ya va a aparecer

Smel: Podria ser el idiota de Chang? entonces lo meterían preso a el porque su invento (la heladera) comete homicidio.

VF: Bueno n.n, porque no??

Smel: Chang es el padre de Cho Chang?

VF: Es probable, aca vale todo

Smel: Podemos cortar el capitulo aca??

VF: Si la cortas con tu ronda de preguntitas si

Smel: WI!!


	8. Chapter 8

Por alguna enfermedad (seguramente mental...  
-kien dijo eso??!! ¬¬   
-laralaa...)

bueno.. por alguna enfermedad, VF no pudo postear el siguiente pedazo, asi que lo hare yo en su lugar xq ella asi lo quiso 

Bueno como Ryan se pone a romper todo lo amigos como que se prenden y ayudan. Chorro aprovecho para limpiar la caja registradora, que estaba muy sucia.  
Fuera de broma, se llevo toda la platita 

Bueno los HIVE estaban comiendo y a PH le parece el momento indicado para contarles del bebe.  
PH: Ehh... escuchen, tengo un anuncio (bien formal, fue soldado, x eso tambien es antiyaoi)  
Gizmo: y nada mejor que aprovechar la cena familiar de la pizza, no?? –Dijo, con tono ironico.  
PH le lanza una mirada asesina a Gizmo y retoma: bueno, como decia... Tengo que hacerles un anuncio sobre Sally y yo.   
interrumpe Gizmo: que! se divorciaron??!?!

PH ¬¬U: Al grano: Sally y yo vamos a tener un bebe.  
Todos: Oo  
Gizmo: si, si... pero que esta vez no se muera... ya nos aburrimos de las falsas alarmas... Ah, y otra cosa... hubieras esperado a después de la cena.. Ahora veo la pizza y me dan ganas de vomitar . 

Ryan y sus amigos escaparon del bar y fueron a casa de Geek (el nerd de su escuela) para que les "ayudara" a buscar información. (al pobre flaco lo tenian re sometido)

Mas tarde, durante la cena, notan que la heladera desaparecio  
mamut: T.T  
Pensaron que se enojo x todo el quilombo q hubo hoy en el living. Luego de comer se quedaron viendo peliculas d terror a oscuras.  
Sally taba re cagada, y bien abrazadita a PH (lo asfixiaba masomenos)

A la mitad de una de las pelis se corta la luz. Oo  
Se escuchó un grito bastante afeminado (proveniente de Billy, pero nadie lo notó).  
Aparece Control Freak en medio del living y dice:

Titanes!! preparense a ser derrotados (y Paula preparate a sonreir q aparecio tu dichoso novio)  
Jinx: ehh... esta no es la torre de los Titanes   
Control Freak: (sigue con su discursito, que ya mas bien parecia el lema del Equipo Rocket... se detiene y abre un ojo mirando a Jinx)... eh??  
Jinx: esta es la base de la colmena  
Control Freak: Otra vez??!! no!! Ya bastante con los Titanes Este!! ahora ustedes!! que maldita suerte de mi3rda que tengo!!  
A continuacion Mora dice: mieda!!! Y Jinx le lanza una mirada asesina a Control Freak  
Control Freak: Oo... n.nU

Acto seguido puede apreciarse una vista panoramica desde afuera de la colmena: El cielo azul oscuro, todo en silencio, algunas sombras de pinos recortando las montañas, y en ese instante sale volando Control freak, atravesando el vidrio de uno de los ventanales de la Colmena, proyectando su sombra al pasar volando frente a Luna llena al mejor (y muy quemado) estilo de la película E.T.

Cuando la luz volvio siguieron viendo la película. Aunque Jinx decidio llevar a Mora a dormir.  
Bueno la segunda película daba muchísimo miedo, y, con excusas baratas, poco a poco se fueron yendo a jugar a las cartas con cuca. Billy no supo disimular muy bien el hecho de que estaba totalmente aterrado (ahí deberían haberse dado cuenta que el fue el autor del grito afeminado... pero no).  
Solo quedaban Sally, SM y KW. (Gizmo estaba en su taller, si salía Jinx lo asesinaba, como castigo por enseñarle encantadoras palabras nuevas a Mora)

Sally va a buscar una bebida al minibar, y SM y KW no lo notaron, pensaron que se habia cansado de la película y se habia ido. Ademas estaba oscuro, así que comenzaron a besarse haciendo caso omiso de la película, que no daba exactamente un ambiente romántico...   
Cuando Sally volvió notó lo que estaba pasando, y, avanzó lentamente para que no noten su presencia. Ella queria seguir viendo la peli.  
Accidentalmente pisó la cola de Soretudo, el gato de Mamut (un gato idéntico al gato con Botas, incluso el sombrero la capa y las botas. La espada no... porque según Jinx raya el piso . ), quien pegó un maullido de la remilparió, provocando que SM y KW se separan y vean de donde provino semejante grito.  
Sally: n.nU


	9. Chapter 9

KW le dedicó a Sally la peor cara de ojete de la historia por interrumpirlos y decidieron seguir viendo la peli mas tarde y se fueron a su cuarto.(otro cuarto al q como para que nadie se anima mucho a ir..) La habitación era toda negra, incluyendo las sabanas y almohadas, estaba iluminada con LEDs (luces azules, no luz negra) y alguna q otra luz negra. Y posters de los white stripes y nightwish.

VF: y queda la tv prendida y viene mansa factura de luz.

Una vez en su cuarto retomaron donde habían quedado, y una cosa lleva a la otra y..

El sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban, y...

Sub: Frená ya mismo!! Ni se te ocurra mandarte la misma huevada que esta al principio de este fic!! ¬¬

Smel: Bueno, u.u Esta bien: El sol cantaba (una de Luciano Pereyra encima) y los pajaros brillaban, y habia una ambulancia llevandose el magullado cuerpo de Control Freak al hospital.

Y SM y KW estaban bien comodos en la cama de este último.

Entonces se empiezan a despertar y...

Smel: abren los ojos

VF: ya se esa rutina

Smel: yo no . maldita biblioteca q se mete en mi camino

Una vez que despertaron, KW teletransportó a SM a su habitación y luego volvió a la suya, para que nadie los descubra.

A lo que iba, parece que Sally le habia ido con el chisme de SM y KW a PH

PH dijo: otra vez!!

Se puso furioso, y empezo a buscarlos. Cuando al fin los encuentra tenia ganas de matarlos a los dos.

-"AAAAH ME TUVIERON TODA LA MAÑANA BUSCANDOLOS!!!!"

SM: se te ocurrio buscar en nuestros cuartos??

PH: . 

Fueron a desayunar al Pumper Nic, durante el camino PH seguia mirándolos con recelo.

No es tan idiota xa no suponer q primero KW lo llevo a su cuarto y volvió. De todas formas no los miró acosadoramente mientras desayunaban porque Sally lo molestaba, debido a que se quedo hasta las 6 am jugando cartas ¬¬

Smel: jajaja y encima le gano la cuca

VF: para colmo eso

Bueno, SM y KW estaban... mmm... Se sentian extraños... Como incómodos. Aparte porque habian estado... sip?

Smel: Uh-huh :P

Otro dia tuvieron una reunion con la Hermandad del Mal, que son como los supermalosos del cuento, a los que no les sale premio en los chizitos vithe? Asi de malos son.

Sally habia ido de paseo porque no queria quedarse solita. Asi q dejaron a Raven cuidando de Mora (ya confiaban en ella, ademas estaba la cuca igual...)

Despues de la reunion de los malosos, los chicos (bah, Billy) invitaron al Dr. Light a jugar a las cartas. Casualmente olvidaron mencionar que Raven estaba en la base. (Son re malosos, tipo los que van a la caja rapida cuando compraron 11 cosas, y encima pagan con dolares, asi de malosos son)

El Dr. acepta, y mientras estaban jugando al poker, aparece Raven con Mora en brazos. Al Dr. Light casi le da un infarto de la remilpario.

Cuando Ryan y compañía finalmente encontraron a los padres de Sally... estaban recien asesinados. Lo peor es que vieron al asesino: una heladera.

Parece ser que uno de los vecinos había escuchado antes lo que pasaba y llamó a la policía, porque ni bien la heladera escapó por un callejón, llegaron dos patrullas.

Ryan, como un perfecto imbecil, se quedó ahí parado, mirando los cuerpos, mientras Chorro se fijaba si habia que robar, y McDrogas picaba los cuerpos con una ramita.

Policia: Que pasa aca??!

Ryan: O.o ehh...

Encima los policias agarraron a Chorro robando, y después vieron que Ryan tenia un arma tambien, asi que lo esposaron. Se lo llevaron a la patrulla mientras Ryan gritaba como un desaforado: Fue la heladera!!! La heladera!!!

Lo encerraron en el Asilo Mental Cocoloco, a McDrogas lo llevaron a rehabilitación S.A. y a Chorro a una carcel común. Villero no había ido con ellos porque presentía que iba a pasar algo. Es como un psíquico. Nah, es broma... Solo digamos que vio todo desde lejos por las dudas, asi si pasaba algo podía ayudar desde afuera.

Chorro encontró algo interesante en el poco tiempo que tuvo para registrar la casa buscando algo de valor: El acta de adopción de Sally

Ryan quería matarse: Ese apellido... (el de verdad) **Sally era su hermana!!**

Ahora su misión era simple: Tenia que esperar.

Sally era menor y si tenía donde vivir y no queria volver al orfanato, tenia que ir a notificar su cambio de domicilio. Solo cuestion de tiempo...

No le fue difícil escapar del Asilo: simplemente salio por la puerta que no estaba dibujada.

Bien, luego del casi probable infarto del Dr. Light, éste intentó disimular un poco (para no parecer un maldito cobarde).

Luego, Billy le preguntó a Raven si antes de irse no quería acompañarlos un rato, beber algo, talvez...

Raven entendió lo que pasaba: Lo habian invitado porque él estaba aterrado de ella.

Bien, ella, no por crueldad, sino por diversión (y un poco mas de verde en el azul, y con azul me refiero al bolsillo), aceptó encantada. De todas formas tenía ganas de charlar un rato con Jinx, con quien se llevaba un poquito mejor (Y en teoria se supone q los ya no son malosos).

Raven y Jinx se quedaron viendo como los chicos jugaban poker. El Dr. Light miraba de reojo a Raven, cada cinco segundos, como temiendo que de un momento a otro ella fuera a atacarlo con un lanzallamas.

Mas tarde, en la noche, finalmente el Dr. Light dijo: ...Ehh.. Bueno ya es hora de irme...

Raven dijo, siguendo el juego de los HIVE: Si, yo tambien... tengo q volver a la Torre T.

Asi q tuvieron q bajar juntos en el ascensor.

VF: eso te encantaria verdad?? ;)

Smel: No sabes cuanto... D


End file.
